True Love
by jclovesSIMON
Summary: Alex and Devin are holding feelings of true love for each other but are afraid to tell the other in fear of a bad reaction. One night at a party with a few friends after a few spiked drinks they begin playing a game of spin the bottle/truth or dare every thing comes out into the open..I'm also looking for a co writer to help me along as the story progresses send a short story to me


True Love

chapter 1

"Devin, hey Devin wake up will you." Alex shook his adopted brother awake. Devin hissed as the light from the flashlight blinded him as he opened his eyes. "_WHAT_!" The orange haired boy hissed once again. "Come on I found something cool you will absolutely love it, now lets go." The blue haired boy sayed as he yanked his adopted brother to his feet. Devin looked around to get his berings. Once he remembered where he was he looked at his watch to check the time, "Alex its 5:30 in the morning and you went exploreing, and now you want to drag me along?" "Yeah I do, and believe me, you want to see this." The slightly taller boy said with a smile. "No I want to go back to sleep, besides I was in the middle of an amazing dream." The false sibling retrorted.

_FLASH BACK TO THE DREAM..._

_The boy on the left was slightly taller than the other. They where sitting so close that if one of them moved just a little he would be sitting on top of the other. The two of them where staring intensely into eachothers eyes. With his eyes filled with lust the boy on the right leaned in and kissed the taller boy on the lips with a passion that could only come from true love._

_END FLASH BACK..._

"Devin...HEY DEVIN!" Alex shouted to bring the orange haired boy out of his trance. Devin shook his head to regain his focus on the conversation. "What were you thinking about?" The blue haired boy asked with a curious look on his face. Devin blushed a deep red then looked down at his feet. "Um..I.. Nothing." He stutered rembering what he was just thonking about. "Yeah...Okay then lets go I really want you to see this." Alex said as he grabbed the shorter boy by the wrist and drug him along the way. Devin pulled away from the grip of the taller boy and said: "I can walk, You don't have to drag me you know, some times you can be so impaitent."

The two boys walked along an old foot trail for about fifteen or so minutes when they came to a tall oak tree. They stopped for about five minutes for a break. "So are you going to tell me where you are taking me or not?" Devin asked as hesat down. "Nope it's a suprize you have to wait and see." the taller boy said looking confidantly at the seatted boy. The blue haired boy sat down as well being careful to avois sitting on his equally blue tail. His felionesk ears were slightley lighter in color than his hair and his eyes a deep cyane. His skin was pale and as fair as a rose. His tall slender build made it easy to move quickly when needed.

The two boys where on a camping trip in celebration of Devin's nineteenth birthday. It had been Alex's idea for the whole trip. Devin didn't want to go but he did as Alex had said he spent to much time hideing indoors. Devin was about three inches shorter then Alex not counting his ears Devin was also one year younger than Alex . His orange hair and ears where a bit darker thanhis hair and his ees were a pail orange almosta dark yellow. He had the same slender build as Alex but was less muscle bound. The two boys found them selvs living together as Devin mooved away from Elaine's house. Alex didn't mind though infact it was his idea so that Elaine/Mom wouldn't worry too much about the boys safety.

After the short break the two boys started off into the woods off the trail. They had been following a large creek for adout thirty more minutes befor Alex finally said that they had reeched there destination. the boys had found themselvs standing in a medow surowded by trees on one side and a large cliff face on the other. the medow was beutiful as the new sun rise was finally peeking over the cliff. Wild flowers were scattered thrugh out the medow and were gleaming with many colors. Atop the cliff were a few trees bering pink and red flowers alongside the emerald leaves. A beutiful rainbow was forming atop the white cloud of water that was formed by a cascadeing waterfall that landed in the cristal clear creek.

"Wow." Devin gasped as he took inthe beuty of his suroundings. "I told you that you would want to see it." The taller boy said with a slight chuckle. "You were right I admit it it was worth the wait." The orange haired boy said smileing for the first time in one week. "It's too bad that the trip is over tommarow." Alex said wishing they had more time to spend camping but unfortanitly they boath had to work the day after. "I know." Devin sighed as he took sevral pictures of the medow. After walking back tothe camp site the two ate breakfast and went to the lake to swim fora while. after that they had lunch and went for a bike ride along one of the designated trails. soon after reterning it was time for supper than bed as they were egsausted from a long day of fun.

The next day after breakfast they packed up and headed home. Alex stoped in the town that was just about thirty minutes from home. the two boys went to a shoping mall and bought a few things then went home. When the two got home they took their showers ate supper the went to bed as they did have work the next day. "Alex how was the trip?" Emma asked. "Great we had a ton of fun and saw great things as well." the blue hairdboy said smiling. "Well their will be a party this weekend at Cory's place; every one willbe there that is unless you and Devin don't show up." Emma smiled as she shook her pink hair out of her eyes. "We will be their dontyou worry."

**TBC**


End file.
